With the continuous development of IP technologies, the number of global Internet users continuously grows globally, and at the same time, the number of Internet routes is ever increasing. Presently, the transmission of the Internet routes is mainly completed through a Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) route, which brings about a new challenge to the BGP protocol. With the increase of BGP neighbors and BGP routes, the burden of the board where BGP route processing units responsible for processing the BGP routes locate gets increasingly heavier.
In a centralized BGP route processing framework, as shown in FIG. 1, a single BGP route processing unit processes route information sent by BGP neighbors Peer1, Peer2, and Peer3, and at this time, the board where the BGP route processing unit locates becomes a performance bottleneck. Although the problem can be alleviated through optimizing the route algorithm, optimizing the data structure relevant to the BGP route, and reducing the memory occupancy of the BGP and improving the hardware of the board where the BGP route processing unit locates, it is still difficult to support the capacity of large quantities of BGP routes and large quantities of BGP neighbors that are increasing gradually. The BGP neighbor refers to peer equipment that establishes a BGP adjacency relation with local equipment, and not only includes equipment directly connected to the local equipment, but also includes peer equipment connected to the local equipment over multiple physical equipment.
In a peer-distributed BGP (PD-BGP) processing framework, as shown in FIG. 2, the BGP is designed in a distributed manner, and neighbors are distributed in different BGP route processing units, so that each BGP route processing unit only processes BGP neighbors related to the BGP route processing unit itself, and some centralized processing is distributed. A PD-BGP route processing unit completes the receiving and sending of BGP routes, performs partial routing, and sends locally preferred BGP routes to a center BGP (C-BGP) route processing unit, so that the C-BGP route processing unit only stores information of BGP routes that may be preferred. As the centralized processing point of BGP routes, the C-BGP route processing unit processes BGP routes of all route prefixes, and at this time, the board where the C-BGP route processing unit locates is still the bottleneck of the performance of the system.